


Wake Up Call

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas unexpectedly finds himself waking up next to his very asleep – and very naked – apartment mate of two years. </p>
<p>As he takes in Dean’s smooth, freckled, and gloriously unclothed form lying face down next to him, Cas attempts to figure out why Dean (most likely) drunkenly came back to the wrong room and subsequently climbed into the wrong bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Cas is a notoriously sound sleeper. Even though he lives in an apartment on a college campus, which is infamous for being noisy 24/7, Cas sleeps like he’s dead. This is a useful skill considering the late night parties that take place at his apartment all the time.

Cas shares an apartment with three other guys. Gabriel, Cas’ brother and a college senior, is the resident partier and instigator of the noisy late night apartment ragers. Dean, another senior, doesn’t love Gabriel but he likes his parties; Gabriel doesn’t really care for Dean, either, but likes the girls (and guys) who show up to the parties because of him. Therefore the two tolerate each other for mutually beneficial party reasons. Sam, Dean’s younger brother and a sophomore like Cas, actually entered college a year early because he skipped a grade in high school. Cas met Sam in their Intro to Political Theory class freshmen year where they bonded over their shared love of Socrates. Soon enough, they were looking for campus apartments together and bringing their brothers along for the ride.

Unlike Cas, Sam is not a sound sleeper. Cas often walks into the kitchen on a Friday or Saturday morning and finds Sam downing coffee in an effort to make up for the lack of sleep he got the night before thanks to Gabriel and Dean’s antics. Cas always feels sorry for him while simultaneously thanking the sleep gene gods that he can sleep through a tornado (because let’s be real, that’s what a Gabriel party is). You can walk into Cas’ room in the dead of night, clumsily rearrange all of his furniture (including the double bed he is sleeping in) and he still won’t wake up.

Which is how Cas unexpectedly finds himself waking up next to his very asleep – and very _naked_ – apartment mate of two years, not having woken up when Dean (most likely) drunkenly came back to the wrong room and subsequently climbed into the wrong bed.

Cas’ first clue that he is not alone in his bed is the line of warmth stretching across his left side. As Cas blinks the sleep from his eyes thanks to the light of day streaming in through his room’s window, he notices he’s warmer than usual – as if a mini furnace has been slipped under the covers with him. The second, and by far more obvious, clue is the arm draped across his stomach that he quickly realizes is not his own.

Cas’ heart rate rockets from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye as he takes in Dean’s smooth, freckled, and gloriously unclothed form lying face down next to him. The man is so incredibly – _frustratingly_ – beautiful and seeing him this up close and unencumbered is doing nothing to quash Cas’ longtime (and seemingly unrequited) crush on Dean Winchester.

Cas is brought out of his panicked and wandering thoughts as Dean starts to stir awake next to him.

_Well_ , Cas thinks, _Might as well face this head on_.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean mumbles into Cas’ pillow.

Cas raises his eyebrows suspiciously at Dean, waiting for the college senior to catch on to the situation at hand. When Dean simply snuggles his face further into the pillow, Cas figures the man needs some prompting.

“Dean,” Cas clears his throat to get his bedfellow’s attention, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Wha…?” Dean’s eyes flutter open at Cas’ words, brilliant green finally focusing on the man next to him and going wide in shock. “Oh _fuck_.” Dean jolts awake, tearing his arm off of Cas’ torso and sitting up quickly. “Fuuuuuck fuck fuck.”

“Uh, you may want to keep ahold of the blanket.” Cas awkwardly averts his gaze as Dean situates himself into a more… modest position.

“Oh my god,” Dean hangs his head in shame. “I cannot believe this is happening.”

“I myself was also quite surprised.”

“I am going to fucking murder Gabriel and his goddamn ‘jungle juice’. Isn’t spiked with anything my ass.” Dean groans. Then Dean apparently has a thought because he looks up at Cas in a panic.

“We didn’t… ya know… did we?” Dean gulps nervously.

“Seeing as I am fully clothed, I think it is safe to say we did not.”

“Oh thank god.” Dean gasps. He sees the insulted look flit across Cas’ face. “I mean, not that it would be bad if we did ever – I didn’t mean that I didn’t want – it’s just,” Dean takes a deep breath, still trying to calm himself down. “I wouldn’t have wanted it to happen, ya know, like _that_.”

“Wouldn’t have wanted it to happen like that.” Cas repeats, squinting his eyes as he tries to make sense of Dean’s freak out. “Meaning that you would like it to happen, though, under different circumstances.”

“Only if you want it to, _god_.” Dean clarifies. “I am really fucking this up. God, I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Dean – ”

“No, seriously man, I’m the worst.” Dean goes to get up, gathering the top sheet around his waist. “I’m just gonna go. Pretend this never happened.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas’ tone forces the other man to meet his gaze. Dean looks at Cas skeptically, clearly afraid of what comes next.

Now that he has Dean’s attention, Cas squares his shoulders, gathering his courage. “I didn’t say you have to leave.”

Dean’s eyes widen in acknowledgement, and for a brief moment, Cas fears he’s made a terrible mistake and that Dean is about to turn him down once and for all. However, relief comes in the form of Dean sloping forward and resting his forehead against Cas’ shoulder, laughing nervously as he says, “That’s good to hear, Cas, because I didn’t really wanna leave.”

“Good.” Cas sighs in contentment. “That’s good.”

“Just, uh, do you think I could borrow some sweatpants or something?” Dean asks sheepishly. “I feel like I am crazy underdressed for this important of a moment.”

“Hmm, I think you’re dressed the ideal amount.” Cas smirks, but still gets up to grab Dean some pants.

“Cas, you kinky bastard.” Dean blushes as he catches the pants Cas throws at his head. “Who knew you had it in you?”

“I can think of other things I’d rather have in me.” Cas quips bravely.

Dean actually chokes on air in response, almost tripping over himself as he pulls the pants on. “Holy hell, what am I getting myself into with you?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see. Since you don’t want it to happen ‘like this.’” Cas mocks, using air quotes and all, throwing Dean’s words from earlier back at him.

“I take it back. I want it to happen exactly like this.”

Cas barely has time to get back into the bed before Dean’s hands find the front of his shirt, pulling their bodies together in a mad rush. As Cas loses himself to Dean’s onslaught of affection, he sends a silent thank you to Gabriel and his jungle juice punch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://jinglymisha.tumblr.com/post/121066063047/deancas-wake-up-call)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
